Jas dan Alat Praktek
by mochaaxa
Summary: Hinata yang ketinggalan jas praktek nya, Naruto yang pinjam ke adik kelas, kok Sasuke yang disuruh ambil?/ Eh, tapi, ini adik kelas apa malaikat, sih? Kok cantiknya bikin Sasuke merasa lagi di surga?


**Jas dan Alat Praktek**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi** **Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuke, Sakura.**

 **Genre : Romance** **(** emang ada romance-nya? **)**

 **WARNING** **: AU, OOC, Typo(s),** **Non Baku, EyD salah kaprah,** **etc.**

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki sambil terus berdecak kesal dalam hati. Apa-apaan makhluk _orange_ itu? Teman apanya? Gara-gara jas praktek Hinata dan peralatan praktek miliknya ketinggalan, Naruto mencoba meminjam milik adik kelas.

Naruto yang pinjam, eh, kok malah dirinya yang di suruh ambil.

Tapi ujung-ujungnya, Sasuke cuma bisa menuruti kemauan manusia bermuka mirip rubah itu. Daripada terus berdebat dan malah tidak jadi praktek? Jadi, ya, Sasuke (terpaksa) mengalah.

Sesampainya di depan kelas yang dimaksudkan Naruto, Sasuke menyentuhkan buku-buku jarinya pada pintu kayu di hadapannya. Baru juga satu ketukan, seluruh warga kelas sontak terdiam dan memandangi Sasuke dengan pandangan...nafsu? Astaga, pagi-pagi kok udah nafsuan sih, dek. Batin Sasuke keki.

Mengindahkan itu semua, Sasuke berdeham sejenak sebelum kemudian mengatakan sebuah nama yang tadi di informasikan oleh Naruto. "Haruno Sakura." ucapnya kemudian.

"Ssst, Sakura! Kamu dicari kakak ganteng tuh!" bisik seorang anak berambut merah yang sebenarnya terlampau keras untuk dikatakan bisikan. Sakura yang disebut namanya oleh Sasuke tadi segera beranjak dari kursinya, dan berjalan menuju tempatnya berdiri disertai pekikan-pekikan iri dari teman-temannya.

Duh, Gusti, ini adik kelas apa malaikat, sih? Kok cantiknya bikin Sasuke merasa lagi di surga? (Emang pernah kesana, Sas?)

"Ada apa ya, kak?"

Anjir! Suaranya kok bisa sebening Sungai Ciliwung jaman baheula`, gitu? Bahkan lebih bening lagi. Wah, Sasuke jadi makin yakin kalau dia sekarang sedang berada di surga. Atau, kalau gak di surga, Tuhan lagi baik hati, dan kasih malaikat super cantik nan manis sebagai hadiah karena dia sudah jadi anak yang baik selama ini.

"Jas dan alat praktek. Naruto menyuruh ku mengambilnya." Sip. Walaupun ada malaikat cantik di hadapanmu, tapi tetap harus _stay cool_ ala seorang Uchiha, Saskeh! Dewa batin Sasuke berteriak kegirangan.

Sakura berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian kembali ke bangkunya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia kembali ke hadapan Sasuke membawa tas kecil berisi apa yang Sasuke minta.

"Aku juga pinjam bolpoin."

Jidat lebar perempuan di hadapannya ini mengerut sebentar. Nah, kalau begini, kau jadi kelihatan imut, tau. Ujar dewa batin Sasuke lagi sambil memasang tatapan memuja pada Sakura.

"Untuk apa, kak? Apa kak Naruto juga tidak punya bolpoin?"

"Aku yang pinjam. Ambil saja dari dosgripmu, dan berikan padaku." Sakura agak terkejut sebentar, kemudian memutar tubuhnya, dan bergerak menuju tempat duduknya lagi.

Astaga. Bisa tidak kau bicara agak lembut pada gadis se-manis dia?! Dewa batinnya menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang dan melotot pada Sasuke.

"Ini, kak. Tapi, boleh tahu itu bolpoin nya untuk apa? 'Kan biasanya di lab sudah disediakan." Tangan kecil Sakura terjulur menyerahkan bolpoin warna hijau yang sama cerah nya dengan bola matanya. Saking cerah nya sampai mencerahkan sudut hatiku, tau gak.

Seseorang, apa ada yang bisa menyumpal mulut dewa batinnya itu? Kok cerewet amat, sih? Jangan-jangan, dewa batinnya tertukar dengan punya Naruto. His, amit-amit. Ujarnya dalam hati.

Sasuke gantian menjulurkan tangan kanannya guna meraih bolpoin yang ditujukan padanya.

"Untuk menulis namamu."

Kerutan di dahi lebar Sakura terlihat jelas setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Di etiket nya ya, kak?"

Sasuke menggeleng samar. Membuat rambut khasnya bergoyang pelan mengikuti arah kepalanya, dan menimbulkan suara lolongan-lolongan terpesona para gadis dari dalam kelas.

"Bukan. Di buku nikah kita."

Krik.

"Kubawa, ya. Nanti ku kembalikan kalau sudah selesai praktek." Sasuke mengaitkan tangannya pada tas kecil berisi jas, dan alat praktek milik Sakura.

 **BRUKK**

"Loh? Kak Sasuke! Kok Sakura jadi pingsan?"

 **End**

-dengan gajenya.

*Etiket: ituloh, label yang ditempelin di obat. Biasanya ada tulisan '3x sehari sesudah makan'

 **Author's Note:**

Gimana? Gimana?

Saya pengen masukin fanfik ini ke genre humor juga, tapi atut humornya ntar garing krik krik kayak kripik. /apasih/

Maafkan daku kalau fanfiknya jelek banget. Harap dimaklumi, sayanya lagi stres. Kemudian coba saya lampiasin ke fanfik, eh jadinya malah...

Idenya, sih, dari kakel yang mau pinjem alat praktek buat praktikum kelas 3, ditambah imajinasi (aneh) saya, jadi (aneh) deh fanfiknya!

Hmm, sepertinya stres saya sudah agak berkurang. (Atau malah tambah?)

Ah, gak penting. Yang penting,

 **Mind to Review?**

Yogyakarta, 09 Februari 2016. 21:33


End file.
